


Teach Me

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Loki doesn't get distracted easily, but boy, when he does, it's for one hell of a reason.And I think we can all agree - Stephen Strange is a freaking good reason.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Teach Me

"Rotate your wrist more."

"I am."

"If you were this would be working."

"You don't know that."

"Loki, I'm the Sorcerer Supreme. I _do_ know that."

Loki scowled at him as he adjusted the sling ring on his index and middle fingers of his right hand. Stephen sighed at his furrowed brows and downturned lips.

"Love, we can try again tomorrow."

"No, hang on," Loki murmured, focusing with narrowed eyes at the space a few feet in front of him. Sparks continued to prickle there, but no portal appeared.

"Loki, with your skills, I'd have expected you to have been able to learn this in lightning speed."

Loki clenched his jaw and glanced at him, letting his arms flop defeatedly to his sides. "You're not helping."

"I'm trying to encourage you!"

"No, I mean your presence is quite literally _not helping_."

Stephen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You distract me. Constantly. I can't concentrate when you're right there: all tall, dark and handsome. Come on, you know I don't have good self-control. This is hard for me!"

Stephen stifled a laugh and crossed his arms. "You're distracted by me?"

"Don't rub it in. I'm not proud of my lack of focus here, Strange."

"Well, we'll have to change that."

"And what would you propose? You can't leave, you're my teacher."

Stephen took a slow step forward reaching for the man opposite him. "How about we change up the subject matter?"

Having peaked his interest, Loki met him halfway and slid his hands up his chest. "What've you got up your sleeve, O' Sorcerer Supreme?"

Smiling softly, Stephen leaned down and kissed Loki, their lips barely brushing and Stephen's hands tightening with anticipation on Loki's waist.

"I like this lesson better," Loki mumbled against Stephen's mouth. "Can we do it more often?"

"Now, now, darling," Stephen chuckled, slipping his fingers through Loki's belt loops. "The teacher decides your timetable."

Loki wrapped his arm around Stephen's neck and deepened the kiss, pulling him in.

"Can I persuade my teacher?"

"How good are your skills of persuasion?"

Loki bit Stephen's bottom lip and sucked on it sensually before letting it go with a pop. He grinned. "Excellent."

A few minutes passed, with Loki and Stephen stumbling around the training ring, kissing on and off, and chuckling constantly.

And well...

That's how Wong found them.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Wong.


End file.
